Growth hormone is secreted in bursts (pulses) throughout a 24 hour period. It is important to know the degree of variability within the physiologic range; therefore 20 normal male volunteers within 10 percent of their ideal body weight will be admitted to the GCRC on three separate occasions for 24 hours each to determine growth hormone (and gonadotropin) secretion.